


Dealing With Death

by lasairfhiona



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey deals with the death of a co-worker and a friend</p><p>10_hurt_comfort<br/>deep hurting table<br/>prompt: death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing With Death

He was a fire fighter he'd seen death in almost every form. But then he'd seen death even before he'd become a firefighter when his father was killed. He'd seen things that still gave him nightmares. But just because he'd seen death in its many forms didn't make it any easier, especially when the death he watched was his friend. 

Ripping Darden's name off the locker was the hardest thing he'd done in a long time short of seeing Andy's body engulfed in flames. There was that part of him that agreed with Severide. That it was his fault Andy was killed. And he'd have to live with that for the rest of his life.


End file.
